


Un servicio muy útil

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podía ser, ¡no podía ser posible! Ese número le era muy familiar. Hasta que, en el mar de confusiones que era, halló a quien le pertenecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un servicio muy útil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada =).

Se encontraba, el más pequeño de los Kido, dando vueltas en la cama; inquieto, molesto, duro. Sí, más duro que una roca, ¡es que ya no soportaba esa situación! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diecisiete? No importaba la edad, él ya estaba en “ _condiciones_ ” de tener algo con alguien ¡Él tenía ganas de tener ese “ _algo_ ” con alguien! Pero ser gay le estaba jugando en contra, porque precisamente eran las chicas las únicas dispuestas en tener algo con él, y no es que el Pegasus anduviese mirando a sus amigos con ojos cariñosos, no... le daba igual con cualquiera a esas alturas, ¡pero alguien! ¡Por Zeus!  
Así que esa tarde decidió que “contrataría” un servicio muy útil, su situación realmente lo justificaba; se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, tomó la campera, el celular, la billetera y salió de la mansión al grito de “ _¡Ahora vuelvo! No me esperen para cenar_ ”  
Caminó por las calles de Tokio comenzando a sentir esa culpa particular dominándole el cuerpo, el nerviosismo para cuando llegó a la cabina era general. Sintió la mirada de los transeúntes clavándosele en la espalda, como si la gente supiese o adivinase la cochinada que estaba pensando el castaño (ideas suyas).  
Esperó pacientemente unas dos horas hasta que una anciana dejase el dichoso tubo, se metió en la cabina y observó a todos lados cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca que notase su inusual comportamiento, buscó rápidamente con la mirada algún número, pero todos eran de chicas, hasta que finalmente dio con uno: “ _Chico, 19 años, moreno, buen cuerpo, sexy (_ Se quería el muchacho _): 15-34-297_ ”  
Pero algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Seiya se quedó observando el número telefónico como si estuviese leyendo una declaración de muerte jurada, con las manos temblorosas tomó su celular que saltó entre los dedos como resorte, buscó con pavor en la lista de contactos dicho número.  
No podía ser, ¡no podía ser posible! Ese número le era muy familiar. Hasta que, en el mar de confusiones que era, halló a quien le pertenecía. Ahogando un grito poco masculino ——semejante al llanto de un gato— revisó con insistencia para asegurarse que la vista no le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero, transcurridos los segundos, acabó exclamando estupefacto:

—¡Ikki!

¡Era el número de Ikki! No cabían dudas al respecto: 15-34-297 profesó su celular, junto al nombre “ _Ikki Kido_ ” y un careto de enojo.  
Pálido, no como si hubiese visto un fantasma, si no como si él fuese el fantasma, el Pegasus salió de la cabina sudando copiosamente. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿El Phoenix, trabajando de _eso_? Todavía no le había caído la ficha al castaño. ¡Tan hombrecito que aparentaba ser, ofreciendo esos servicios a la comunidad!  
Analizó, en su vuelta a casa, la situación. No había lugar a duda, el número era el de Ikki, las descripciones concordaban: Edad, físico, narcisismo... era el Phoenix pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué trabajar de eso cuando contaban con todo lo necesario para vivir más que bien siendo un “Kido”?  
Algo no le cerraba al castaño. Volvió a la mansión sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de armas cuando lo vieron, supusieron que no volvería a cenar como había gritado media hora antes, sin embargo allí estaba, con cara de muerto, pero dispuesto a comer.

—¿Qué sucede que traes esa cara de espanto? ¿Te viste en un espejo? —bromeó el Phoenix sin suponer que su gran secreto peligraba.

El aludido se sentó a la mesa guardando silencio, detalle que le sorprendió ya que Seiya no era de quedarse callado menos cuando le hablaban, sin embargo éste se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no hablas?  
—Déjame en paz Ikki —pidió en un hilillo de voz, mientras su compañero lo picaba con el dedo.  
—Milagro, una vez que se calla... —exclamó Hyoga a su lado—, es broma, Seiya —ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—¿Adónde fuiste? —investigó Shiryu tomando el pan de la mesa.  
—A... —¿qué decir?—a caminar... un poco.  
—Por tu cara —pronunció Shun—juraría que fuiste al Inframundo a visitar a los Espectros; ¿qué te pasó?  
—Nada.

Ahí quedó la conversación. Él no solía ser muy precavido, era transparente como el vidrio y mal mentiroso, aunque quisiese nunca podía ocultar lo que en verdad le pasaba por dentro, pero sus amigos comprendieron que no le sacarían nada atosigándolo, así que cenaron en aparente calma. Claro, sin Ikki tirándole comida al Pegasus con el fin de fastidiarlo, ya que este notó que no era prudente molestarlo hoy —sólo por hoy—, pero lo cierto es que Ikki no podía vivir sin discutir con Hyoga y molestar, hasta llevarlo al borde de las lágrimas, al castaño (Abusivo).  
Esa noche Seiya tuvo horribles pesadillas y no fue por la idea de un Ikki prostituto, estaba que se caía de bueno, es que de ser así, si el Phoenix “ _trabajaba_ ” de eso, toda su vida era una mentira. Se le estaba desmoronando su visión de las cosas: seguramente Shun era un ser insensible y macabro, Shiryu era deficiente mental, Hyoga odiaba a su madre. ¡Qué estaba pasando allí! No le entraba dentro de la cabeza la posibilidad de Ikki haciendo “eso”.  
Alguna explicación coherente debía existir, por eso, cuando se despertó a la mañana, luego de darle vueltas al asunto durante el desayuno, se decidió a realizar una locura: Llamar a su amigo como si fuese un cliente a ver qué decía; desde ya no era tan sencillo, debía tener cuidado con la voz, más allá de que nunca hablaban por teléfono ya que si se comunicaban era mediante mensajes, el mayor diciendo “ _Ponny de mierda, ¿mi hermano está contigo?_ ” y las respuestas del Pegasus no pasaban de “ _Ok, si, no, bueno, tal vez..._ ”, se conocían las voces al menos un poco.  
Por ese lado no había problemas, pero convivían en la misma casa, Ikki podría adivinar que era él y no caer en su trampa, por eso, como película _yankee_ , el ponny se hizo de un pañuelo y marcando el número intentó disimular la voz haciéndola más grave. El tono se asemejó al del Gallo Claudio con catarro cuando le respondieron del otro lado.

—Hola.  
—Ho... ¡ _jem_!... la... ¿cuánto?... _masnbshk_...  
—Hola —espetó Ikki—, no se entiende nada.  
—¿Cuánto... ¡jem!.. cobras?  
—Un poco más claro —pidió el Phoenix comenzando a perder su inexistente paciencia.  
—¡¿Cuánto cobras?!  
—Ahora sí —concedió. —Completo, $50; pero deberá ser en tu casa o en un hotel, yo no tengo lugar.

Seiya cortó abruptamente sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con tanta furia que tuvo que frenarlo a los gritos.  
¡No! ¡IKKI VENDÍA SU CULO!  
Fue demasiado para el Pegasus. ¿Cómo el Phoenix podía permitirse caer tan bajo? Ante sus ojos, claro está. El castaño negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces, seguro que era una pesadilla y pronto despertaría. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Hablarlo con Ikki? ¿Extorsionarlo? ¿Guardarse el secreto? ¿Compartirlo por Internet?... ¿Qué?  
Trató de tranquilizarse, inspiró profundo, se lavó la cara con agua fría y bajó a almorzar con aparente calma.

—Shiryu ¿la vas a poner?  
Se escuchó decir, la voz inconfundible del muchacho de pelo azul; el Pegasus tuvo que aferrarse de la baranda de la escalera para no caer, hasta que el Phoenix lo vio.  
—Ey, ponny, la lagartija tiene unas películas para ver; ¿te prendes?  
—Qué bueno.  
—No lo digas con tanta emoción, Seiya —ironizó Hyoga sentando en el sillón.  
—¿El almuerzo?  
—Ya comimos —sentenció Ikki, serio—, no quedó nada.  
—Es broma —acotó Andrómeda con rapidez al ver la cara desolada de su amigo—, Shiryu está terminando, falta poner la mesa.  
—Pero yo quiero ver la película —se quejó el Phoenix.  
— _Ñiñi_ —se burló el Cisne—“ _yo quiero ver la película” ñeñe_.  
—Pato, piérdete en un estanque de mierda —espetó entre dientes arrojándole el control remoto por la cabeza.

Al final Ikki terminó comiendo en la sala, solo, encaprichado con la dichosa película, y el resto en el comedor. Mejor para Seiya, no podría verlo directamente a los ojos, en realidad no podría en lo que le quedaba de día.  
La jornada transcurrió normal, dentro de lo que en la mansión era normal, con un ponny más ido y callado. Pero éste sobrevivió a la idea, si seguía así, con el tiempo olvidaría el “ _trabajo especial_ ” de su amigo y podría seguir con su vida normalmente.  
Sin embargo el inocente castaño no imaginó lo que lo esperaba a la noche. Cuando a media madrugada bajó para beber su vaso de leche (peligro, le podía dar sobredosis) alguien lo tomó del cuello de su pijama y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qu-?!  
—Tranquilo ponny —pronunció Ikki metiéndolo a los empujones en el cuarto.

Seiya se quedó de pie, inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la luz del velador de la habitación de su “ _amigo_ ” le permitió vislumbrar que éste vestía su bata de noche. Pensó en decir algo, quejarse por lo menos, pero con el Phoenix no podía; sencillamente no podía.  
El chico de cabellera azulada, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a la cama de una plaza y media acostándose boca arriba, desprendió sensualmente el lazo de la bata dejando al descubierto toda su anatomía.  
El Pegasus abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, no sólo porque Ikki desnudo era mucho más de lo que osó imaginar en sus sueños homosexuales, si no más que nada por la actitud despreocupada de dicho Santo.

—Ikki ¿qué...? —intentó formular palabra, pero fue interrumpido.  
—¿No querías esto? —dijo lo más sensual que pudo, con las piernas abiertas y el miembro semi flácido “dormido” sobre el muslo izquierdo.  
—¿Cómo... co-co?  
—¿Cómo lo sé? —cooperó el Phoenix en la ardua labor de hablar en momento tan embarazoso—Fácil, Ponny tonto: el identificador de llamada.  
El castaño pestañeó varias veces, y se hubiese golpeado por idiota, pero ni mover sus brazos pudo. El chico de cabello azul se limitó a reír.  
—¿Crees que no te tengo en el directorio?  
Gran detalle que al más pequeño de los Kido se le había pasado, pero en sí, lo importante en ese momento era la actitud de Ikki.  
—Y-yo...  
—¿Tú qué? —desafió el Phoenix sentándose apenas en la cama—¿No querías esto? Ven. No te cobraré a ti, somos amigos —sonrió de medio lado con morbosidad y se arrodilló en la cama para terminar de quitarse la bata.  
—¿Ikki tú...? —pero el otro no le dio tiempo a nada, lo interrumpió perdiendo la calma.  
—Ya, eres lento. Ven aquí —se estiró, tomándolo del brazo y lo jaló haciéndole caer en su cama, justo enfrente de él.  
En aquella posición Seiya pudo apreciar mejor las partes más santas y suculentas de su compañero.  
—¿Me dejarás? —el Pegasus no lo podía creer—¿Me dejaras hacértelo? —ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la palabra “ _culo_ ”  
—Claro —asintió dudosamente bueno—, se los permito a mis clientes, ¿por qué a ti no? Además Seiya, convengamos que para solicitar este tipo de servicio debes estar muy necesitado.  
En respuesta el Pegasus rió con nerviosismo.  
—¿Y a ti —balbuceó—te gusta?  
—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Además no sólo tú te divertirás.

Para apurar los tramites comenzó a desvestir a su amigo, quitándole primero la parte de arriba del pijama y luego desabrochando el lazo para despojarlo de la parte de abajo, ahogó un gemido cuando descubrió que su “ _inocente_ ” amante no llevaba ropa interior: “ _Ponny sucio_ ”.  
El castaño no pudo más que temblar, aunque deseaba hacerlo, todo era muy irreal. ¡Pero qué más daba! Las manos de Ikki recorrieron su cuerpo con lascivia, incluso tomó los glúteos aferrándolos con fuerza al punto del dolor.

—Estás bueno —dijo el Phoenix con la voz ronca por el deseo, tomándolo desde las nalgas lo acostó sobre su desnudo cuerpo—; tranquilo, ¿es la primera vez que lo haces?  
—Ca-casi...  
El Phoenix asintió lentamente enmarcando una sonrisa en los labios para luego acotar perspicaz:  
—Entonces ya debes saber lo que tienes que hacer.  
—Eh... yo...

El Pegasus se encontraba desnudo, piel con piel con la cosa más sexy que se había cruzado en su vida, ni pensar podía.  
—Ve abajo.  
—¿Eh?  
—Abajo —lo jaló hacia dicho lugar, llevándole la cara hasta el miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar—, introdúcelo en tu boca.

Seiya no supo bien qué hacer, pudo sentir en la nariz el característico aroma a hombre y eso le nubló los sentidos. El mayor volvió a insistir y, sin pensar en su acto, el Pegasus engulló ese falo de carne que en un segundo se irguió por completo llenándole toda la boca con semejante grosor.

—Así, trágalo todo... ¡Uh! Qué bien lo haces...

Ikki se contentó con alentarlo cual barra brava de equipo de fútbol, acarició la castaña cabellera ejerciendo presión para que el miembro llegase al fondo de la garganta.  
Por su parte Seiya cerró los ojos, eso fue más de lo que en su corta vida había deseado. ¡Era tan excitante! Arrancarle esos gemidos al Phoenix, arrancárselos gracias a su poderosa mamada ¿?  
Cuando el mayor sintió el semen agolpándose en los genitales, reprimió un sonoro gemido aferrando aun más al menor entre las piernas para evitar que éste saliese del lugar, pero el Pegasus jamás tuvo esa intención, tragó hasta la última gota de aquel cálido esperma que por poco más lo ahoga por cantidad.

—¡Puaj! Qué asco —se quejó incorporándose apenas.

 

Iluso. Había pensado que era rico, que tal vez sabia a chocolate blanco. Ikki rió apenas, motivado por el rostro de su amante, Seiya sintió sobre su desprotegido cuerpo la mirada anhelante del mayor. Nunca lo habían visto desnudo y como si el Phoenix estuviese adivinándole los pensamientos y temores profesó un sincero:

—Estás bueno de verdad y además estás bien “ _equipado_ ”.

El Pegasus nada acotó, ni un escueto “ _gracias_ ”, se quedó observando el proceder del otro quien, abriendo el primer cajón de la mesa de noche, sacó un pote de lo que supuso era crema, más bien vaselina. Ikki destapó el frasco, tomó un poco de producto y tomó sin vueltas el miembro del menor.

—¡Ah! Está frío —se quejó.  
En el proceso el Phoenix aprovechó para masturbarlo un rato y manosearlo; luego indicó serio:  
—Toma un poco.  
El castaño obedeció sin saber bien qué hacer con la vaselina en la mano, por su parte el mayor volvió a tomar más producto.  
—Lubrícame —indicó Ikki, lujurioso.  
—¿Aquí? —colocó la vaselina en el trasero de su amigo.  
—Sí —el Phoenix no se quedó quieto, buscó la anatomía de su amante y lubricó también esa zona—, también mi verga.

En pocos segundos aquello era un desastre, por lo menos de la cintura para abajo se encontraban embadurnados con la fría vaselina, el mayor, sin vueltas se introdujo un dedo dentro de su propia cavidad sin ningún tipo de pudor.  
Seiya aun no caía, aquello era un sueño.

—Ven arriba mío —pidió Ikki tomándolo de la cintura para recostarlo sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando el Pegasus sintió la punta del miembro tomando contacto con los glúteos de su amigo no pudo evitar gemir de ansiedad. Como en perro en celo comenzó a taladrarlo sin éxito, hasta que —cuasi riendo— el Phoenix lo frenó.

—Tranquilo, despacio... aquí —tomó el pene del castaño y lo condujo hasta el orificio; abriendo más las piernas, relajando el cuerpo, entrecerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración agregó—: Bien, ahora empuja.

Eso hizo Seiya y la punta de su hombría se clavó en la intimada del mayor. En ese momento el Pegasus creyó que Ikki lo golpearía, que lo sacaría corriendo o mínimamente lo insultaría, pero contrario a lo pensado, exhaló un suspiro ronco, lo tomó por las nalgas y elevó las caderas para enterrarse de una sola metida toda la extensión del tronco.

—Eso es, ¡ah! Qué bien se siente —le excitaba de sobremanera que un inexperto Pegasus lo estuviese poseyendo, le ponía a mil por hora imaginar lo que éste estaba experimentando con su cuerpo. —¿Te gusta?  
—Sí —respondió con cierta timidez, un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas producto del mismo ajetreo. —Oh... —su rostro se curvó en una mueca de placer desbordante.

—No acabes —amenazó—, aun no; quédate así. —Y así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos, el chico de pelo azul abierto de piernas con el miembro del menor metido hasta el fondo. —Muévete un poco, lentamente. —El castaño obedeció, aunque sus movimientos eran torpes Ikki le tuvo paciencia ¡¿Ikki le tuvo paciencia?!—Quítala toda y vuélvela a meter de una sola estocada —rogó con la voz tomada—¡Ah! Así, sigue así.

Hasta que el ponny entrase en confianza. Éste empezó a meter y sacar, primero con lentitud y luego con euforia, es que ese calor envolviéndole el miembro era demasiado para él, el trasero del mayor lo recibió muy bien, y la simple idea de estar dentro de Ikki lo llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

—¿Quieres acabar? —preguntó el Phoenix y recibió un escrupuloso asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro—¿Me quieres llenar el culo de leche? —susurró en el oído del menor.  
—¡Ah! Sí ¡Maldición! —no lo soportó mas y el néctar surgió inundando las entrañas de Ikki.  
—Sucio —se burló muy sonriente.  
Cuando la euforia pasó, Seiya se quedó respirando agitado sobre el pecho de su amante, analizando algo de suma importancia.  
—Ikki, tú no acabaste.  
—No, pero ahora lo haré —esperó un tiempo prudencial hasta que su amante se hiciese a la idea de lo que iba a pasar, y lo incorporó para acostarlo boca abajo sobre la cama.  
—¡No Ikki, espera!  
—¿Qué pasa? Tú ya te divertiste, déjame a mí ahora.  
El castaño intentó levantarse de la cama, aunque fuese dar la vuelta para quedar boca arriba pero Ikki recostó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo inmovilizándolo.  
—Ikki yo... nunca...  
—Tranquilo, relájate. No te voy a hacer daño —pronunció en su oído generándole un estremecimiento general en el cuerpo.  
Buscó las nalgas, que las abrió con una mano, y se puso a jugar allí con un dedo, acariciando el orificio virgen del castaño, arrancándole suspiros de placer, culpa y temor.  
—Ya Ikki, no me tortures así. ¡Ah! —un dedo se metió donde no “debía” meterse.  
—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta tener el dedo en el culo?

Pero Seiya nada respondió, no pudo, se aferró a las sabanas y mordió la almohada conteniendo un grito. El otro tomó ese silencio como una invitación, así que se acomodó mejor, quitó la almohada de la boca del castaño y la colocó bajo el vientre de éste.

—Así te dolerá menos; ¿has visto lo bueno que soy? —bromeó golpeando con el miembro los glúteos de su compañero.

Aquello lograba poner más nervioso a Seiya (si eso era posible) pero el Phoenix dejó de jugar y colocó la punta en la sagrada y virginal entrada del Pegasus sin ejercer presión, disfrutando del momento, acariciándole la espalda y el trasero con profunda lascivia.  
El castaño se dejó hacer, a decir verdad el trato le gustaba, sentir sobre el cuerpo las ardientes manos de ese hombre moreno y sensual. Lo que no le gustó tanto fue sentir ese desgarro sin previo aviso en la parte más “pura”.

—Relájate. Relájate —susurró como disco de relajación—; eso es, eleva tu culito, así —tomó las caderas del menor e intentó penetrarlo pero la vaselina era tanta que el pene se resbalaba por la raja arrancándoles nuevos suspiros ardorosos.

Es que era una tortura, por un lado el pequeño ponny deseaba tenerla metida hasta fondo (y morir enterrado si era posible), pero por el otro lado esa idea le aterraba hasta el borde de las lágrimas, para colmo Ikki lo atormentaba así, de esa forma tan vil.

—Ya Ikki; métemela o sácamela, pero algo.  
—Si todavía no entró ¿cómo te la voy a sacar?  
—Por eso... —se quejó hasta que recibió su merecido—¡Ah! ¡Carajo!  
—¿Qué? ¿No la querías adentro?

La punta se había abierto camino con mucha dificultad, aquello dolió y ardió, más no les importaba. Sorpresivamente el Pegasus cooperó demostrando que había nacido para hacer eso. Elevó tanto las caderas, con el fin de facilitar la penetración, que terminó con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón, gritándole obscenidades a su amigo.

—Ya está toda adentro ponny degenerado. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? —reprochó con la voz cargada de lujuria—¿Por qué nunca demostraste tus gustos? El tiempo que perdimos.  
Es que en la mansión todos parecían tan “ _normales_ ”; dependiendo el concepto de normalidad que cada uno tenga.  
—Despacio Ikki —solicitó, con la cara estampada contra el colchón.

Pero el Phoenix no quiso escucharlo, comenzó a _serrucharlo_ como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se afianzó a las caderas del castaño clavando los dedos en la morena piel y lo embistió con una furia desbordante, haciendo rechinar la cama que acompañaba los gemidos estrepitosos.  
Es que, para ser sinceros, al principio le costó, pero ya cuando su cuerpo se había habituado a los vaivenes alocados del mayor, Seiya comenzó a gozar como un cerdo, tanto que de nuevo su miembro se encontraba palpitando, deseoso por largar el semen.  
Ikki lo consoló, tomó con una mano el pene masturbándolo con la misma intensidad con la cual lo penetraba y, entre gemidos escandalosos y palabras soeces, ambos eyacularon; el Pegasus sobre las sabanas azules del Phoenix y éste entre las nalgas de él. Un lindo desastre, el semen chorreaba entre las piernas del menor.  
Se recostaron sudorosos y enredados en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas sucias de esperma y transpiración, a esas alturas era lo de menos.  
Permanecieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, pero Seiya ya no lo soportó más, necesitaba saberlo:

—Entonces... es cierto —comento algo ¿decepcionado? Observando de reojo a su experimentado amante.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Tú... Tú trabajas de esto; ¡¿por qué Ikki?! —e incorporó apenas para enfrentarlo—Tú no lo necesitas.  
—Lo hago por placer.

El Pegasus se quedó sin palabras, Ikki no pudo con esa imagen de un pequeño tan sonrojado y devastado, rompió a reír y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para depositarle un beso en los labios.

—No te he besado aún.

Turbado, el castaño intentó deshacerse del agarre para seguir reprochándole, pero la ternura con la que el Phoenix lo observaba terminó por derretirlo de amor y permitió que le robasen otro beso, con lengua incluida. Un buen rato estuvieron así hasta que la necesidad —no sólo de aire— los llevó a separarse.

—Acaso ¿crees que yo sería capaz de eso? —investigó fingiendo tristeza.  
—¿Entonces? No entiendo —se acomodó mejor, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho moreno del mayor—, jamás imaginé que a ti... bueno, que a ti... —le daba vergüenza decirlo—que te dejarías y que te gustaría eso...  
—¿Te refieres al culo? —Ikki lanzó un suspiro—Seiya, que a mí me guste ser pasivo A VECES no me hace menos hombres, es sólo un gusto sexual. O acaso ¿tú te sientes menos hombre? —el menor negó con la cabeza, aunque no era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía mal, todo lo contrario, fue una sorpresa, aunque con su explicación coherente.  
—No me explico —se trabó con sus propias palabras, pero el insistente Kido no se detendría—, era tu número Ikki.  
—¿Y con eso?  
Pues.  
—Ay, Dios... —suspiró rodeándolo con los brazos y apagando de paso la luz del velador—En vez de acusarme de algo así, usa tu linda cabecita, hace bien usarla de vez en cuando —al ver que el castaño todavía no caía, explicó una hipótesis—: alguien a quien no le agrado no tuvo mejor idea que hacerme una broma.  
Seiya levantó apenas la cabeza. ¿A quién podría caerle mal Ikki? (nótese la ironía) ¡Si es un amor de persona!  
—¿Quieres decir que alguien colocó tu número para joderte?  
—No sé quien fue, ya estoy harto de recibir llamadas; pero en cuanto sepa quién, te aseguro que no quedará vivo, es más... algo me dice que eso es propio de Hyoga.

La felicidad que dominó al Pegasus en ese momento fue desbordante; ¡¿porque no había pensado en eso antes?!

  
—Ya ves; te jugué una broma porque en realidad me moría de ganas por follarte, pero... no puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de mí.  
—Perdón —se disculpó buscando los labios de su hombre.  
—Esa es mi nariz, Seiya.  
—Lo siento —encontró los labios y depositó un medroso beso—, te juro que no vuelvo a pensar nunca mas así de ti.  
—Bien, ahora a dormir; porque si no te vas a tu cuarto.  
De nuevo Seiya se acomodó en la cama, pero no podía dormir tranquilo debido a la circunstancia, necesitó preguntarlo:  
—Ikki, ¿qué somos?  
—Si no me dejas dormir, seremos enemigos. Si te callas de una buena vez, puedo consentir la posibilidad de ser amantes, pero por el momento somos buenos amigos.  
—Malo.

Así finalizó la conversación, el Pegasus al final se quedó dormido, junto al chico de sus sueños. Mientras Seiya roncaba, Ikki lanzó un suspiro. Por fortuna el castaño era algo ingenuo, le había creído por completo y el secreto de su peculiar hobbie o trabajo aún estaba a salvo. ¿Qué iba a imaginar Ikki que uno de sus amigos algún día solicitase ese tipo de servicios? Sin duda los Dioses así lo quisieron: que Seiya eligiese esa cabina de entre las miles que había en Tokio y que se topase con el número de él.  
Observando el tranquilo dormir del molesto Pegasus, recordando esa carita curvada en una mueca de desconsuelo y decepción, contempló la posibilidad de tomarse unas vacaciones sin goce de sueldo para tramitar la jubilación.

 

 **  
Fin   
**

**  
  
**

  



End file.
